ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rampage of the Wisel
Story In a village out in the plains, Joey is wearing a construction worker uniform, lifting a sandbag up, it being easy for him. He sets it down, as his ears twitch. A steel column slides and falls over, going to crash into another worker. Joey moves in swiftly, catching the column with ease. He pushes it off to the side, the worker sighing with relief. Worker: Whew! Thanks, Joey! It’s a good thing you’re here! Joey: I should ask for a raise for saving your sorry butt all the time! Worker: Ha! Have fun with that! Serenity: Joey! Serenity rides in on a bicycle, a lunch bag being in the lunch basket. Serenity: You forgot your lunch! Joey: Serenity! Thanks! Worker: Wow, you’ve got the cutest little sister. Joey: Don’t, even think about it. Joey walks over to Serenity, taking the lunch bag. Joey: You know you didn’t have to bring it. Serenity: Maybe, but this way I get to see you smile once you get it! The ground shakes slightly, as if an aftershock from a far away earthquake. Joey: What the? Joey’s ears twitch, hearing the sound of metal flying through the air. He looks up, seeing Meklord Emperor Skiel flying over the city. Skiel fires an infinity blast down into the construction area, melting through metal columns. The workers scream, as they all take off running. Joey motions Serenity after him, as she rides after him on her bike. Joey: Serenity! Over the hills to the west is the Cyber Tech Academy! Head there and get help! Don’t look back! Serenity: But Joey! Joey: You really think I can be that thing on my own?! Get help, now! Serenity nods, as she speeds up, riding off towards the exit of town. Joey leaps into the air, climbing up a building. He shoots a web at Skiel, swinging underneath it, pulling on it to distort its attack. Lester is on Skiel’s back, as he looks down at him. Lester: And here I thought I was attacking a halfbreed-less city! All the more to have fun with! Skiel flies skyward, taking Joey along with it. Joey screams as he hangs on. End Scene Domino City is under siege, the Diablo robots attacking and destroying everything. Yami runs through East Domino, when a large roar occurs, shaking the area. Yami turns, seeing what resembles a dinosaur head peeking up over the buildings. Yami: Aster? Can anything else go wrong with this day? Yami heads in that direction, as Tyrannopede comes around the corner in full alien form, roaring at him. Tyrannopede has a segmented purple and gray body and a red head resembling that of a Carnotaurus or a tyrannosaurus with a horn on her forehead. Tyrannopede has four legs and six small arms with two clawed fingers on them. The Nemetrix is on his chest. Yami: Skurd’s nowhere in sight. Which means that’s Aster. Aster! Change back! Tyrannopede leans down, going to scoop Yami up with his jaws. Yami runs back, as he draws two cards, placing them on the Dueltrix. Yami: Hate to do this to you, Aster! I fuse Goat Foo with Granodite! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He takes on Goat Foo’s body, as his robes become dark mana purple, which wrap around his body. His horns point skyward, as the robes wrap around them, forming a point. His hands and face glow with bright white mana. Grand Goat: Gra-a-and G-g-goat! Huh. I like it. This feels, right. Tyrannopede spews webbing at Grand Goat, who holds his hands out, forming a large mana staff wand, its tip curved out with a sphere in its center. Grand Goat spins the wand, cutting through the web. He floats up into the air, being eye level with Tyrannopede. Grand Goat: Have a taste of this. Dark Magic attack! Grand Goat points his wand at Tyrannopede, releasing a dark green magic wave, which slams into Tyrannopede. Tyrannopede stands in place as the spell cracks around him, causing an explosion. Tyrannopede shoots out, going to eat Grand Goat. Grand Goat points his wand forward, forming a spellbinding circle around Tyrannopede’s mouth, sealing it shut. Tyrannopede thrashes his head violently, trying to get it off. Grand Goat: Now, to reverse this. Jim: I may be able to help with that. Jim and Seeker appear, as Seeker roars. Red feedback energy sparks from the Nemetrix, as Tyrannopede reverts. Aster lies on the street, babbling indistinctly. Grand Goat lands and reverts. Jim: This ain’t good, mate. His mind resembles swiss cheese. Yami: It’s the effect of the Nemetrix. It turns sapient minds feral to handle the Nemetrix, which is why it can only be used through a median. Noah will pay for this. Jim: We don’t think it’s Noah. Remember that gang we busted? They were stealing Noah’s tech for someone else. Yami: Well, a Kaiba Corp destroyer robot was sent after me, it being a calling card. Whatever the source is, it is there. Jim: I’ll get this guy to the hospital. Hopefully it has some form of defense. Yami: If it doesn’t, assist with it. There was an assassination attempt on Luna when we brought her in, and I don’t want a repeat attempt to occur. Jim: Jack’s heading to Kaiba Corp as well. Keep him alive for me, will ya mate? Yami: Sure thing. Yami activates the Dueltrix, drawing two cards. He puts one back, pulling another. He places the cards on the blades, as he slaps it down, becoming Sonic Wisp. He dashes off, a mana shockwave following him. End Scene The police have set up a defensive perimeter around the police station, Commissioner Viper is leading a squadron of officers, who are shooting at approaching Diablo robots. Sergeant Mina and Detective Kaz help escort citizens into station, keeping them out of harm’s way. Hassleberry and Vivian assist in the defense, engaging the Diablo on foot. Viper: Fall back! Keep the perimeter! Hassleberry: Darn! They just keep coming! The ground shakes, as vines break out of the ground, grabbing and crushing Diablo robots. Hassleberry and Vivian are given the chance to fall back, as lightning shoots through and takes out several Diablo robots. Viper turns, seeing Aki leading the Arcadia Movement towards them. The officers turn their weapons at them. Viper: Stand down! Stand down! No reason to spill the blood of able body fighters. Viper walks outside the police barricade, standing face to face with Aki. Aki: Know that I don’t trust you. Viper: I don’t trust you, either. I only trust that the fact that you’re here means you’re going to help. Espa: What can we do? Viper: I’ve got Axel, Crow and Trudge out in the field with a few others, trying to rescue those in peril, and get those who need medical assistance to the hospital. I would also request some guards to defend the hospital. Espa: Easy enough. Weevil, Rex! Get there, now! Weevil and Rex nod in agreement, as they head off. Aki: Mai, take to the skies. Relay any sightings to Espa. Mai nods, taking flight. Aki: Espa, remain here to coordinate with the Commissioner here. The rest of us are in two teams, with Tania and with me. Diablo robots crash into buildings, exploding and catching the buildings aflame. Axel runs through one, absorbing the flames to help two kids escape. They make it out into the streets, as Axel throws a fireball to destroy a Diablo robot coming for them, the kids screaming. Axel: It’s alright. We’ve got you. Hey! I need help over here! Trudge drives a police car over, as Axel gets the kids in the back, it driving off. Pegasus and Chumley are being led to a limousine by Gemo, when Crow arrives. Crow: Mayor Pegasus! Glad your safe so far. Pegasus: Yes, Crow-boy. That would be the optimum word. Why are you here? Crow: Commissioner Viper wants you to know that the police station is a safe zone. Chumley: Safe?! Nowhere is safe! We’re going to the helipad to fly out of the city! Crow: Alright. Just, look out! A Diablo robot drives at them, wielding a javelin. Crow dashes forward, leaping into the air, as he kicks the Diablo robot off, destroying it. The motorcycle charges straight at Pegasus and Chumley, as Gemo pushes them out of the way, getting hit by the motorcycle in the process. He hits the ground, groaning, as Chumley goes over to him. Chumley: Gemo! He needs the hospital! Pegasus: I’m sure they are plenty full. Silly Gemo-boy. Worrying about me. Crow-boy! Get them to the hospital for me! Crow: Uh, and you? Pegasus’ metal wings tear out of his suit, as he brushes the hair out of the way of his metal eye. He rolls his sleeves up, revealing metallic hands. Pegasus: I’m going to assist in anyway possible. Crow: If you can detect people in trouble, that’d be irreplaceable. Pegasus nods, as he takes flight. Crow goes over to help Chumley get Gemo up. Jack arrives at Kaiba Corp, the open park area next to it littered with destroyed tech and downed soldiers. The tower itself smokes from on of the top floors, Jack looking appalled. Jack: So, they were attacked as well. Wisel: Correct. Jack responds instantly, as Wisel’s fist flies at him. Jack takes it, his Blazing Soul armor radiating aura. Jack catches the arm, crushing it in his hands. Wisel: And that is why I came prepared. With all these detachable parts, The mobile storage unit is floating in the air above them, barely visible. It releases another right arm, which attaches itself to Wisel. Wisel: There is more of a need to make repairs. Jack: Did you frame Kaiba Corp and the hybrids?! Wisel: Yes, they will be ones to suffer in the end. But until then. Wisel raises his blade, when Sonic Wisp barrels through, going past him. A mana shockwave follows after him, blowing Jack back, and separating all the pieces of Wisel. Sonic Wisp reverts, as he draws two cards, slapping it down. Ghost Gadget: Ghost Gadget! Ghost Gadget turns invisible, disappearing. The pieces of Wisel regroup together, when they all stop, the core stopped in midair. The other pieces drop, as tentacles become visible plugged into the Wisel core, Ghost Gadget becoming visible. Ghost Gadget: You again? So what, you’re controlling the robot army? So, by hacking you, I can turn the entire army off. Wisel: That would be an interesting aspect. However, I don’t think you understand the true scope of my power. The Wisel core glows, as the Dueltrix symbol sparks with purple feedback. Ghost Gadget shifts into The Jetworst, who falls and drops to the ground, squeaking as he does. The pieces of Wisel form back together, as Wisel stands tall. The Jetworst: You control all tech?! So you’re the one who did that to Aster! What’d you do to Skurd?! Wisel: Nothing. He scurried off, to where I don’t care. He can’t harm me as I am, and neither can you. The Jetworst: I’m still pretty resourceful, even with this form. Wisel: I don’t doubt that. I accepted the fact that I would have to fight you, until I got another which could do it for me. Jack’s Blazing Soul armor releases static feedback, as Jack begins moving, apparently against his will. He struggles to resist, but ends up running and punching at The Jetworst, sending him skyward. The Jetworst straightens out and aims himself, diving at Wisel. Wisel hovers backwards, as Jack moves into the path, blocking the crash and the Blazing Soul Armor absorbing the force of the impact. The Jetworst: Jack! What are you doing?! Jack: It’s not me! I can’t control my armor! The Jetworst: That as well? Is there no tech safe from his control?! Jack swings his arms, blasting The Jetworst away. The Jetworst reverts, as Yami rolls out of it. Jack charges to punch him, as Yami maneuvers around him, slapping down the Dueltrix. Jury Shock: Perfect! Jury Shock turns into electricity and shoots forward, as Wisel raises an arm to take the shock. The arm is detached as Jury Shock inhabits the arm, causing it to explode. As Jury Shock comes out, the Dueltrix sparks, transforming him into Chromatails. Chromatails: If it’s light you want, you’ve got it! Jack appears, punching Chromatails to the ground. Wisel blasts Chromatails with an infinity blast, him rolling out of the attack. Chromatails opens up, spinning his tails and releasing a blinding ultraviolet light. The light blinds Jack and obscures Wisel’s vision. Chromatails comes through the light and swings his fist into the infinity symbol on the core, damaging Wisel. The body falls back, as if struggling to recover. Chromatails reverts, Yami activating the Dueltrix. Yami: I need to go all out, I guess. Take you out in one blow! I fuse Grey Meteor with Rath! To create! Yami draws two cards, placing them on the blades and slapping it down. He transforms into Grey Rath, which roars in rage. Grey Rath charges, fist inches away from the Wisel Core. Wisel: Initiating data transfer. Grey Rath’s fist goes straight through the Wisel Core, it being shattered into pieces. Grey Rath roars in triumph, when the mobile station above releases a new Wisel Core, with the other pieces joining onto it. Grey Rath hears this and looks up, spotting the mobile station. Grey Rath leaps into the air, soaring straight at the station. Wisel: A futile attempt. Wisel fires an infinity blast, hitting Grey Rath. Grey Rath isn’t slowed or deterred, as he rapidly approaches the station. The Dueltrix sparks, as Grey Rath transforms into Toemech, his momentum stopping as he plummets towards the ground. He speeds up, as he craters into the ground. Toemech: Stupid heavy helmet. I’ve got to find a way to make this thing hack proof. Wisel stands up over the crater, as does Jack, struggling to resist. Wisel: Look at the great hero. Weak, powerless. What can you do now, but die by our hand? Wisel draws his blade, getting ready impale Toemech. Toemech’s helmet opens up, a hissing sound occurring. Screams echo out of the helmet, as Jack and Wisel stop, paralyzed in fear. Jack turns white, as he falls over, his face in terror. Wisel’s body begins acting erratically, as his limps shoot off, having been severed from his control. Wisel: No! What is this?! Toemech: I may look weak, but I am far from powerless. Toemech reverts, as Yami climbs out of the crater. He takes off running, as Wisel receives new limbs from the mobile station. Wisel: Nicely done. Very nicely done. If I don’t pursue you now, then you’re target will be my mobile station. No, I will give chase, and wipe out your resources. End Scene At Cyber Tech Academy, Chancellor Shepard has Dr. Crowler bring Leo, Blair, Syrus, Sherry, Zane and Valon into his office. Valon: Uh, is there a reason I’m here? I’m not technically a student here. Shepard: But you are acting as a mentor to these kids, and you let them all leave campus without notifying me or Dr. Crowler! You all better have a good explanation! I just got a call from a Prince Ojin about you breaking into his castle and stealing from him! Leo: That Ojin was forcing Sherry to marry him! We left campus to go rescue her after she was kidnapped! Sherry: They left campus for me. I should be the only one punished here. Blair: No way! Don’t take all the blame! We went after you of our own free will! Zane: I should’ve regulated them better, I see that now. I apologize for the failure in managing them. Shepard: (Sighs) Sounds like you’re all trying to take the blame. Fine. You are all banned from the robotics lab for a month! Syrus: A month?! But, what about our assignments?! Crowler: You kids will have to find a new way to get work done. The door opens, as Serenity runs in, panting heavily. Crowler: What the?! Who are you?! Leo & Blair: Serenity! Serenity: Leo?! Oh, thank goodness! There’s a giant robot attacking my village! Shepard: Attack? Where? Serenity: Windmill Village, about 10 miles away. Chancellor Shepard gets onto a computer, accessing a satellite feed, zooming onto the town. They see Skiel flying around, scraping through buildings and crashing into a windmill, Joey seen going flying. Leo: Lester’s robot?! Serenity: That’s my brother! Please, you have to help him! Shepard: I understand. However, we don’t really have any response teams or weapons. We’re a school, not a weapons factory. Serenity: You have to be able to do something! Leo: We can! Everyone looks at Leo, who’s breaming with confidence. Leo: We’ve been working on battle suits, and we’re able to move out at anytime! Syrus: That’s right! And we have a mobile tactical base that we can deploy in a matter of minutes! Shepard: Uh, you do? Valon: It’s how we were able to leave campus. I agree. If you can’t respond, then we can go in your place. Shepard: (Sighs) Fine. Go. We’ll discuss the aftermath later. Leo: Yes! Team 4 D’s is back in action! Characters * Yami * Joey * Serenity * Enforcers ** Jim Cook ** Seeker ** Hassleberry ** Vivian ** Jack Atlas * Police ** Commissioner Viper ** Sergeant Mina Simington ** Detective Kaz ** Axel ** Detective Trudge ** Crow * Arcadia Movement ** Aki ** Epsa Roba ** Weevil Underwood ** Rex Raptor ** Mai ** Tania * Mayor Pegasus * Chumley * Gemo * Chancellor Shepard * Dr. Crowler * Team 4 D's ** Leo ** Blair ** Valon ** Sherry LeBlanc ** Syrus Truesdale ** Zane Truesdale Villains * Lester ** Meklord Emperor Skiel * Aster (under Nemetrix influence) * Primo ** Meklord Emperor Wisel * Diablo Robots * Jack Atlas (controlled) Aliens Used By Aster * Tyrannopede (first appearance) By Yami * Grand Goat (first appearance) * Sonic Wisp * Ghost Gadget * The Jetworst (unintentional transformation) * Jury Shock * Chromatails (unintentional transformation) * Grey Rath * Toemech (unintentional transformation) Trivia * This episode features Joey and Serenity for the first time since Nightshroud Re-Spawned. They have moved to a quiet, peaceful village where Joey isn't persecuted for being a hybrid. * Aster transforming into Tyrannopede due to Wisel's influence is based off Khyber in the canon series turning into Tyrannopede when having lost Skurd's help. * Wisel is shown to be able to control all technology, including the Nemetrix and Dueltrix transformations, as well as Jack Atlas' Blazing Soul armor. * There was originally going to be a scene where Yami had to fight Pegasus, who's cyborg parts were being controlled. This idea was dropped. * With Serenity going to Cyber Tech Academy for help, this incident features all the major teams, besides Asgard, to fight the crisis. This is counting the Signers, as at least some of the members are fighting. * Wisel's mobile aerial module unit was based off the unit codenamed "Veronica" from Marvel's Avengers: Age of Ultron, which supplied the parts to the Hulkbuster. * Grand Goat was based off the Yu-Gi-Oh! monster "Dark Magician", perhaps one of the most famous monsters of the franchise. ** This episode originally featured a different Granodite fusion, which was cut out. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Yliaster Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Enforcer Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Cyber Arc